This invention relates to a flavoring agent intended for enhancing or imparting game-type flavor in food products.
Meat-like flavorings and their method of preparation are well known. They can be produced, for example, by a thermal reaction between the free amino groups of amino acids and/or of peptides, and the carbonyl groups of reducing sugars. The combination of flavor molecules in the right proportions and the resulting mixtures represent another possibility to produce meat-like flavors. These preparations are also known as xe2x80x9ccompounded flavors.xe2x80x9d A combination of both approaches can also be applied to produce meat-like flavors.
Compounds responsible for meat flavor in food products and commonly used in compounded flavors are, for example, furfurylthiol, 2,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxy-3(2H)-furanone, methional, 2,3-diethyl-5-methylpyrazine, 2-methyl-3-furanthiol, furfural, 3-mercapto-2-butanone, maltol, sotolone, abhexone, butyric acid, diacetyl, 2,3-pentandione. Although game-type flavoring compounds have not yet been described, such compounds are desired to provide or enhance the flavor of foodstuffs with a game-type flavor.
This invention provides a flavoring agent for enhancing or imparting game-type flavor in food products, that includes a combination of an alkylphenol and cyclohexanecarboxylic acid or an alkyl-substituted derivative thereof.
Although cyclohexanecarboxylic acid is known as a flavor compound, it has not been described as being useful in meat-like or game-type flavors. Although alkylphenols are compounds widely found in nature, there previously was no evidence, however, that cyclohexanecarboxylic acid or alkylphenols, such as p-cresol, or an isomer thereof, are particularly useful to achieve game-type flavor notes. Nor are there any indications that the combination of both compounds might be useful to achieve this goal.
To obtain a specific desired game-type flavor in one embodiment, these two flavor compounds are preferably combined in a specific ratio (alkylphenol to cyclohexanecarboxylic acid) of 1:1 to 20:1 by weight. The flavoring agent may also contain a source of short chain alkyl acids that contribute to reinforce sweaty and animal-like notes to the overall flavor of the flavoring agent. The flavoring agent may also contain phenylacetic acid to further enhance the animal-like note. Thus, the flavoring agent is intended to give culinary products an authentic game-specific flavor note without using any meat extract, and may also be used to provide a game-specific flavor note in pet foods. Another aspect of the present invention is the use of this flavoring agent in flavor blends or in any process for the preparation of game-flavored products.
As used herein, all percentages are given on the basis of weight, except where specifically stated otherwise. Also, the term xe2x80x9cflavorxe2x80x9d includes odor, aroma, or taste.
The flavoring agent includes a combination of an alkylphenol, or an isomer thereof, and cyclohexanecarboxylic acid or its alkyl-substituted derivatives, that may be mixed in a ratio of 1:1 to 20:1 by weight, and preferably in a ratio of about 6:1. The alkyl group of an alkyl-substituted derivative of cyclohexanecarboxylic acid can be, for example, methyl, ethyl, or propyl located in position 2-, 3-, or 4 of the cycle. The alkyl-substituted derivative can be a cis- or trans isomer or mixtures thereof. The alkylphenol may preferably be one of the three isomers: ortho, meta, or para of cresol, ethylphenol, or propylphenol.
In a preferred embodiment, the flavoring agent may also contain one or more of a source of short chain alkyl acids or a source of phenylacetic acid. Short chain alkyl acids are preferably those containing 4 to 6 carbons, such as butyric and isovaleric acid, that can be added in an amount of about 80% to 99.9%, and preferably 99.5%. Phenylacetic acid may be added in an amount of about 0.4% to 15%.
The flavoring agent can be prepared by mixing its constitutive compounds. The obtained mixture may be in a liquid or dried form. In a preferred embodiment, the liquid flavoring agent may contain p-cresol and cyclohexanecarboxylic acid in a ratio of 1:1 to 20:1. The ratio of the mixture p-cresol and cyclohexanecarboxylic acid to other acids is preferably 0.2:99.8 to 20:80. The dried flavoring agent can be prepared by mixing about 1% to 10% of the liquid flavoring agent with about 15% to 40% of maltodextrin and 1% to
In a preferred embodiment, the flavoring agent may have an agouti-flavor note. Accordingly, the flavoring agent may have the following composition (Table 1).
Thus, the flavoring agent is intended to give an authentic game or meat-specific aroma note to culinary products, and may also be used to provide a game-specific aroma note in pet foods. The flavoring agent may be used directly in its liquid or dried form to enhance or impart game-type flavor in culinary products. The amount of the liquid form is preferably of about 0.05 to 5 g per kg of culinary product or pet food product, and depends on the requisite degree of aroma desired. The dried form of the flavoring agent can be used in an amount of 0.2 to 50 g per kg.
Another aspect of the present invention is the use of this agent in any process for the preparation of game-flavored food products. Accordingly, the flavoring agent may be used in a process where cystein and/or thiamine, a reducing sugar, and a plant protein hydrolysate can be used for the basic meat-flavor. The amount of added flavoring agent may be at least about 0.1%, and the concentration in the final culinary product or pet food product is preferably at least 1 mg/kg. After the thermal flavor reaction, which is preferably carried out in a stirred reactor with temperature control, the flavoring agent is added, either in its liquid or dried form, and the resulting mixture is homogenized and dried in a vacuum oven.